noobpastafandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfiction: NERDS!!!!! (A FanTube Story)
Fanfiction: NERDS!!!! is a Fanfiction by Stampy Cat Fangirl. It is a story about the shipping Fan x Test Tube. Also, please do not eat without permission! Characters Fan Fan is a teenage boy, who absolutely loves the internet. He has a his own blog site too! Despite being obsessed with technology, he still cares deeply about other people. Test Tube Test Tube is a teenage girl, who dreams of one day changing the world. She is super smart, and she owns her own secret laboratory. She is often studying or doing scientific stuff, so she barely has enough time to spend with other people. Because of this, she doesn't realize Fan has a crush on her. Yin Yang Yin Yang has two personalities. On his normal form, he is a very kind and nice to everyone. But despite that, his black form is rotten to the core. The two sides are often arguing with each other. But when his black form took over his whole entire body, the good side was never seen again. Because of this, many people are scared of him. Lightbulb Lightbulb is a goofy, random, and fun teen girl. Like Fan, she loves going on the internet, and also likes making Painbrush rage. Even so, she is very kind to most people. Trophy Ever since he was born, he was a spoiled brat. His hobbies is embarrassing people, being a bully, and getting his way. He is infamously known around the the school and neighbor hood. Chapter 1: Tiny Jigsaw Of This Game Test Tube was looking through her telescope, trying to capture every single detail of it. She clearly did not notice Fan walking forward her, until he sat down. "Oh hey! Did you come to see the waning crescent out tonight?" Fan blanked out for a moment, before saying, ".....The what?" "The old moon phase, of course! It looks so small, but it's actually has a diameter of 3,473 wide!" Test Tube exclaimed, and studied the moon once more. "It looks so small at this angle, just like how I am on this show. Nobody ever notices me..." Fan said sadly and had a flashback on how many times the other contestants ignored him, which made him even sadder. "Don't worry, nobody notices me too." Test Tube replied, trying to cheer him up. Fan blushed a bit, but his spirits still felt dampened. As usual, Test Tube did not notice, as she was too busy jotting down notes. ~Time Skip~ -Fan's POV- Today's challenge was not to get scared out of the mansion, since it was "Halloween" as MePhone claimed. It was simple, it's not like there is anything REAL that is scary here. Test Tube was talking about Lightbulb and Paintbrush, talking about their love/hate friendship. "I mean, Lightbulb's goofiness gets her popular! She always likes to tease Paintbrush, and he-" I started, before I got cut off by Test Tube. "He? I always think Paintbrush was a girl!" Test Tube exclaimed. "Oh, don't get me started on that one...." I sighed, before my eyes began to widen so big, that even Test Tube started to notice. The desk in front of him was levitating itself! I tried to hide his fear and said, "I-it's probably j-just strings." He said, then realized it was probably true. The desk slammed on the ground and broke in half. Then the chair next to them started spinning rapidly before crashing into a trillion pieces. "Ugh, give it up MePhone!" I exclaimed, knowing that MePhone would pop up any minute. Test Tube nodded silently. Category:Tanzanite hates this page